


K to K to A to O

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: Hidup Kimishita terasa hancur begitu saja ketika ia divonis menjadi seorang Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama yang kuposting di AO3!  
> Silahkan dibaca dengan pandangan terbuka! Pasangannya adalah Ooshiba x Kimishita (Ooshiba alpha, Kimishita Omega)  
> Maaf kalau OOC :')

Dunia Kimishita sudah runtuh seutuhnya.

Pemuda pekerja keras yang selalu memanggul semuanya sendiri itu kini berpikir tentang hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya; seberat apapun hidupnya saat itu.

Hatinya hancur. Ia benci, benci, benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Terhadap takdir yang mengutuknya. Terhadap dirinya yang gagal menjadi seorang anak untuk ayahnya. Terhadap kenyataan yang menamparnya keras dan merenggut apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya;  
Sepak bola.

Lalu ia teringat cintanya yang layu itu. Rambut cokelat kemerahan dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi 23cm dari dirinya, seolah berlari semakin menjauh.

Sejak awal Kimishita sudah tahu, seorang Alpha tidak akan bisa bersama Beta sepertinya. Alpha dengan Alpha, Beta dengan Beta, dan Omega adalah sampah masyarakat. Semua orang tahu hukum tak tertulis itu. Tapi, dirinya yang seorang Beta ini bekerja begitu keras agar bisa bersanding setidaknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan sang Alpha kekasihnya.

Namun semua itu juga ikut hancur,

Di hari di mana Kimishita divonis menjadi seorang Omega.

 

* * *

 

Ayahnya Beta, ibunya Beta, Kimishita sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi seorang Omega. Parahnya, Heat brengsek pertamanya itu terjadi ketika ia berada di tengah masyarakat, menjajakan okonomiyaki yang menjadi masakan andalannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia takut, takut, takut; ia lupa berapa tangan Alpha yang menyentuhnya dan memaksa Kimishita menghadapkan tengkuk kepada mereka. Tapi pemuda itu berontak di sela lemahnya. Sekuat mungkin, sebisa mungkin, dalam bingung dan kalutnya ia masih bisa berpikir untuk menjaga tengkuk dari gigi-gigi Alpha. Kimishita takut. Tubuhnya terasa aneh dan pria-pria besar itu terus menarik lehernya. Untung saja takdir masih sedikit baik terhadap dirinya; Mizuki yang sangat kebetulan tengah lewat segera menyelamatkannya.

Kimishita, di sela panasnya, menatap Mizuki dari mata yang sayu. Bagaimana pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang itu menarik dan menghajar satu persatu Alpha yang mengerubungi Kimishita. Bagaimana pipi dan lengannya memerah terkena tinjuan, darah mengalir dari hidungnya, namun Mizuki terus bangkit, bangkit lagi, melindungi Kimishita yang makin lama makin buram pengelihatannya.

Entah karena air mata, atau karena kesadaran yang memudar, Kimishita ingin tidur sejenak.

 

* * *

 

Di antara semua rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo, ia terbangun di dalam ruangan putih dengan sang Ayah yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan Kimishita erat-erat, lingkar hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya. Di pojok sana, cintanya itu tengah menghadap ke luar jendela. Langsung Kimishita tahu bahwa rumah sakit ini adalah milik sang Alpha.

Alpha cintanya itu.

"Kalau sudah bangun, katakanlah sesuatu, bodoh."

Suaranya terdengar bagai desiran angin. Kimishita menatap punggung bidang itu lekat-lekat, si pemuda masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Mizuki-senpai?"

"Dengan tubuh babak belur seperti itu? Hah!" suaranya sedikit naik, "Seseorang menelepon polisi dan ambulans rumah sakit kami. Sekarang, terima kasih karenamu; rumah sakit kami kebanjiran pasien. Lima pingsan, tiga luka parah, empat luka ringan. Mizuki-senpai mu itu," kini ia berbalik, wajahnya tak bisa Kimishita deskripsikan. Raut wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "kini ada di ruang UGD."

Kimishita memijit keningnya. Ia lepas tangan yang terus digenggam oleh sang ayah, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya turun dari kasur. Namun pemuda setinggi 198cm itu lebih cepat menghampiri dan menekan tubuh Kimishita untuk kembali menempel dengan kasur. Pemuda yang berambut cokelat mengaduh, tubuhnya sudah sakit dan sekarang makin sakit lagi. Mata biru yang berkilat menatap Kimishita dengan api membara.

"Mau ke mana kau! Pergi ke luar dan menarik para Alpha untuk menggigit tengkukmu? Kau bodoh atau bodoh, Kimishita! Kau tak boleh pergi dari ruangan ini sebelum Heat mu itu berhenti!"

"Heat?" akhirnya Kimishita membuka suara. Ia tahu istilah itu, tapi dirinya masih belum mengerti. "Heat apanya? Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Seolah lupa dengan apa yang menimpanya tadi.

Pemuda di depannya menggerit. Kembali ia tekan tubuh Kimishita dengan kasur, namun kali ini berbeda; pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuh pemuda di depannya. Rasa takut itu hadir lagi. Kimishita merinding lagi, tubuhnya terasa panas lagi. Ia takut, takut, takut, takut pada cintanya.

Ia takut namun dirinya tak bisa teriak.

"Jadi anak baik dan biarkan aku menggigit tengkukmu."

Tidak. Jangan!

"Semua akan selesai kalau kau sudah di-mark olehku."

"Hentikan, Kiichi!"

"Berisik!" Sang pemuda berteriak lebih kencang lagi, yang entah sial atau untungnya, membangunkan pria yang sebelumnya tertidur lelap. Ia melihat anaknya yang lemah tak berdaya dan monster ganas yang terus mencoba menggigit leher sang anak. Ketika menemui saat seperti itu, apa yang akan seorang ayah lakukan?

Ayah Kimishita langsung memukul tengkuk sang Alpha, membuat sang pemuda tersungkur pingsan ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Kimishita bergetar, ia tahan tangisnya dengan gigitan kuat di bibir. Ayahnya kembali menangis, memeluk kuat tubuh pemuda berusia 23 tahun, berkata jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Jika ayahnya pasti melindunginya dari siapapun yang akan menyakiti Kimishita.

Semakin ia merasa tak berguna.

 

* * *

 

Kimishita memaksa pulang ketika Heatnya mulai mereda. Di malam hari, ia langsung memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam tas, memandangi sepatu bola yang ia gantung di dinding dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya. Ayahnya sedang tidur, ia pasti sangat lelah; lelah memiliki anak semacam Kimishita yang tak bisa berlaku apa-apa, malah hanya menambah sulit perekonomian mereka. Berapa harga perawatan di rumah sakit itu? Ruangan khusus itu? Ambulans itu? Setengah strip obat yang dipegang Kimishita saat ini? Mahal, mahal, Kimishita tahu kalau semua itu mungkin sudah menguras uang tabungan ayahnya.

Dia tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Tidak jika ia harus melihat ayahnya mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak lagi, atau para tetangga yang mungkin akan mulai menggunjingkannya dan mengucilkan ayahnya. Sekali kau jadi Omega maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua yang berharga bagimu, Kimishita mengulangnya berulang kali di dalam hati.

Bahkan bermain sepak bola lagi pun ia tidak bisa. Seorang Omega dilarang untuk melakukan olahraga yang bisa memicu Heat untuk datang lebih cepat--orang pintar macam Kimishita pasti ingat pelajaran itu.

Sebagai Omega, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Melamar kerja pun takkan ada yang mau menerima, pilihan terbaik yang bisa menghasilkan uang sebagai seorang Omega hanyalah menjadi pelacur atau mempersembahkan dirinya sebagai Omega yang dimiliki seorang Alpha.

Tapi Kimishita tidak menginginkannya. Ia lebih baik mati daripada mengalami semua hal mengerikan itu.

Berjinjit hati-hati, ia harap ayahnya takkan terbangun dengan suara derik pintu depan yang terdengar. Kimishita berhenti melangkah, di depannya terdapat seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sungguh ia harap jika pria itu bukanlah sang Alpha.

"Kimishita-kun," tersenyum, sangat manis, "lama tak jumpa."

Lega lah hatinya. "Usui-senpai..." lalu kembali waspada. "Ada apa?"

"Habis mengunjungi Mizuki. Ia masuk rumah sakit karenamu, kan?"

Kimishita merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kamu mau ke mana dengan tas sebesar itu?"

"Suatu tempat, Usui-senpai. Maaf tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamumu. Selamat ti--"

Usui menahan tangan Kimishita.

"Kau Omega kan?"

Kimishita merinding. Jangan bilang jika Usui adalah Al-

"Jangan takut," pemuda berambut biru aqua itu tersenyum, lembut, namun bagi Kimishita ada rasa sedih yang tersirat di dalamnya. "Aku juga Omega."

 

* * *

 

Kimishita tidak tahu kalau Usui dan Mizuki sudah tinggal bersama semenjak lulus SMA. Tapi Usui mengibas tangannya, mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka berdua bukanlah hal yang lebih daripada sahabat. Mizuki lah yang memberinya kekuatan dan menjaganya selama ini. Usui bicara banyak hal sambil ia sesekali menyesap teh yang ia buat, bahwa ia sudah menjadi seorang Omega sejak masuk SMA.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu? Bukankah olahraga mempercepat Heat?"

"Semua orang tidak tahu kecuali Mizuki," Usui kembali tersenyum, "ia selalu membantuku. Dan, Kimishita-kun. Kalau saja kau coba ingat-ingat lagi, sudah berapa kali aku hampir melepaskan feromonku ketika bermain sepak bola?"

Otaknya memutar memori masa lalu. "Salah satunya, apakah saat melawan Kyuushuu?"

Senyum Usui sudah merangkap sebagai jawaban ya. Kimishita mengaduk tehnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Usui yang tenang, kalem, lembut dan pintar itu adalah seorang Omega.

"Aku juga beruntung. Heat ku tidak terlalu sering dan feromonku termasuk rendah. Ooshiba yang seorang Alpha absolut saja tidak mengetahuinya. Kazama mungkin tahu namun ia bersikap seolah tidak tahu... berulang kali ia datang ketika aku tengah meminum obatku. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menjaga atau, entah," Usui memegang tengkuknya, "tapi ia tidak pernah menyakitiku."

Tengkuk dengan bekas gigitan itu menarik perhatian Kimishita. Usui membalas lirik dan tertawa kecil. "Kau penasaran siapa Alpha ku?"

Mengangguk kecil.

"Mizuki."

"Tapi, bukannya Mizuki-senpai adalah Beta?" Kimishita mengernyit, "sejak kapan Beta bisa menandai Omega?"

"Jika ia melakukannya tiap hari, bekasnya tidak mungkin hilang," nada bicara pemuda berambut biru aqua itu terdengar sedikit pilu. "Tapi sekarang ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku berpikir untuk menggunakan collar beberapa hari kedepan."

Ah, kalung anjing pelindung tengkuk Omega itu.

"Daripada itu, Kimishita," Usui sedikit memajukan duduknya, menatap Kimishita dengan pandangan serius. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu, menurutku feromonmu sedikit di atas Omega lainnya. Bahkan aku bisa menciumnya sekarang. Kau tidak berpikir untuk memakai collar juga? Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

 

Kimishita menatap setengah strip obatnya yang ia genggam kuat-kuat sejak tadi. "Usui-senpai, apa bisa kalau aku mengurangi dosisnya menjadi seminggu sekali?"

"Dengan feromon sepertimu, harusnya kau meminumnya dua kali sehari, malah."

Tapi Kimishita tidak ada uang sama sekali untuk membeli obat yang baru.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu," Usui bangkit, ia bawa cangkir teh yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring. "Dengar, Kimishita-kun. Aku akan mengunjungi Mizuki setiap hari, dan aku akan merasa senang jika rumah selalu bersih tiap kali aku pulang. Kau mau membantuku bersih-bersih sampai Mizuki bisa pulang? Aku akan membayarmu dengan obat dan collar. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?"

Ibarat tertimpa durian runtuh, Kimishita menatap punggung Usui dengan mata berbinar. Sang pemuda menoleh, kembali mematri senyum yang terlihat bagai berkah dari sang dewa.

Kali ini Kimishita tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, meski hanya dua tetes airmata.

 

* * *

 

Ia buka kembali buku pelajarannya yang membahas soal Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik mempelajarinya dulu, karena ia adalah seorang Beta biasa, tidak terpengaruh oleh aturan secara keseluruhan. Yang bisa Kimishita ingat hanyalah, seorang Beta bisa menjadi Omega namun tidak akan bisa menjadi Alpha. Alpha adalah dominan dan Omega adalah manusia dengan strata paling rendah. Omega bisa dibuahi oleh Alpha. Bisa dengan Beta juga namun kesempatannya ada di bawah 10%, Beta juga tidak bisa menandai Omega. Omega memiliki siklus Heat yang menyebarkan feromon dan menarik Alpha untuk memberi mark--menggigit tengkuk sang Omega, sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Jika sudah di mark maka sang Omega hanya akan menerima tubuh sang Alpha.

Alpha hanya pantas menikahi sesama Alpha untuk status sosialnya. Pria dengan pria atau pria dengan wanita atau wanita dengan wanita, itu bukan masalah. Alpha pasti memiliki Omega yang mereka jadikan pabrik produksi keturunannya. Strata rendah itu, meski Alpha pemiliknya adalah seorang kaya raya pun, mereka tidak akan dapat apa-apa kecuali yang sang Alpha beri ke mereka. Tak ada status, tak ada nama keluarga, tak ada cinta. Mereka hanya terkait dengan nafsu dan siklus yang sudah ditetapkan dunia.

Maka itu Kimishita tak ingin Alpha kekasihnya menggigit tengkuknya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu apakah sang Alpha itu kini tertarik padanya secara Alpha-Omega atau sama seperti dulu, 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ia takut bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketertarikannya kepada pemuda jangkung yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu... apakah sejak awal karena hatinya sendiri, atau karena feromonnya yang makin lama makin memuncak dan mulai menyembul? Ia tak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu. Semuanya mengkhianatinya. Takdir, bahkan tubuh dan hatinya pun... Kimishita tidak tahu, yang mana lagi yang bisa ia percaya.

Pemuda itu bangkit menuju dapur dan memanaskan kare yang sudah ia buat tadi siang. Seharusnya lima menit lagi Usui akan pulang, jika dihitung dari jarak rumah sakit ke rumah ditambah jam terakhir besuk. Kare sudah mendidih, Kimishita matikan api kompor dan mulai menata piring dan gelas di atas meja.

Tapi Usui belum juga pulang.

Apa dia makan di luar?

Jadi pemuda itu bergerak ke arah kamar mandi dan mulai memanaskan air di dalam ofuro.

15 menit kemudian, pemuda bermata biru keabuan bening itu datang dengan wajah lelah yang tersenyum. Kimishita mengambil tas kerja dan jas yang Usui letakkan di sebelahnya, mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Usui dan meletakkan kedua benda itu di kursi ruang tengah.

"Kare? Baunya enak," Usui melepas dasinya, duduk di atas kursi makan. "Kimishita-kun. Kau sudah makan? Ayo makan bersama."

Menggeleng kecil, pemuda itu beranjak ke tempat cuci piring dan mencuci alat masak yang ia gunakan tadi siang. "Aku sudah makan, Usui-senpai."

Bohong. Kimishita belum makan apa-apa dari pagi, ia hanya minum air putih saja. Ia sungguh tidak mau menambah beban Usui dengan tambahan porsi makan yang berkurang, sudah cukup obat dan tempat baginya untuk tidur. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal yang lebih banyak lagi.

Usui memuji rasa kare buatan Kimishita. Ia memakannya dengan lahap namun masih terlihat elegan. Sungguh, Usui yang begitu tampan dan berwibawa, jika ada satu kata yang bisa mewakilkan sosoknya maka itu adalah seorang Pangeran. Kimishita tidak tahu jika Usui adalah seorang Omega. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada Omega yang seindah dan sesempurna Usui.

"Aku tadi ke rumahmu," Kimishita hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di tangannya, "memberi tahu ayahmu kalau kau ada bersamaku. Aku memberinya nomor telepon rumah sebenarnya, tapi dari reaksimu, sepertinya Beliau belum menelepon, ya? Aku juga sudah bilang, kalau kau baik-baik saja bersamaku di sini," Usui melihat Kimishita yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "Dan aku juga sudah bilang untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau kau ada denganku."

Sungguh Usui melakukan terlalu banyak untuknya, seolah pemuda itu bisa membaca isi hati Kimishita.

"Terutama pada pemuda bernama Kiichi Ooshiba."

Lihat, bahkan yang itu pun dia sudah tahu.

"Mizuki sudah sadar, lukanya ternyata tidak begitu parah. Mungkin seminggu lagi dia akan pulang, lalu akan kuberikan collar ini padamu," Usui masih terus berceloteh sendiri, "Setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Semoga bukan Alpha, semoga bukan Alpha.

Usui kembali membaca pikirannya. "Sayangnya, ya, kepada seorang Alpha."

 

* * *

 

Di hari Mizuki pulang, Kimishita dan Usui sudah memasakkan kare yang paling enak. Usui bahkan memasang spanduk "Selamat pulang, Mizuki" di dinding dapur. Sementara pemuda tampan itu menunggu sambil bersenandung, Kimishita berpikir, cara minta maaf yang seperti apa yang pantas untuknya, untuk menghapus semua rasa bersalahnya. Mizuki pasti tidak akan marah padanya, namun tetap saja pemuda berambut cokelat itu benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Mizuki pulang dengan kepala yang masih diperban. Wajahnya sumringah, pipinya memerah dan ia terbelalak lebar. Usui merangkul pemuda berambut hitam itu, menggiringnya ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang sudah dihias juga.

"Kare kesukaanmu, Hisahito."

"Usui..." Gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. Lalu, berganti pandang ke Kimishita. "Kimishita... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau tahu? Pertama kali aku menjenguknya, dia ini sedang ditahan oleh satpam karena ingin pergi mencarimu. Mizuki khawatir sekali padamu, lho, Kimishita-kun."

Pemuda itu menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Mizuki-senpai, maaf sudah membuatmu terluka parah. Aku akan membayar harga pengobatanmu, berapa tahunpun itu, aku akan membayarnya."

"Kimishita," dengan mulut penuh, Mizuki bersuara. "Kalau berdiri di situ terus, kare nya bakal dingin lho?"

Jadi Kimishita duduk dan memakan kare pelan-pelan. Sangat enak. Ia kunyah sedikit-sedikit dan menelannya perlahan, berharap dirinya akan lebih cepat kenyang jika bosan mengunyah.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kamu tinggal di sini?" Mizuki meminta tambah pada Usui, "pakai saja kamarku. Aku akan tidur di kursi."

"Dia akan tidur bersamaku," Usui menjawab, menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring dan melapisinya dengan kare yang hangat. "Jika ada apa-apa aku bisa langsung mengatasinya."

Kimishita memperhatikan piring yang diletakkan di depan Mizuki, wajah Mizuki kembali bersinar-sinar. Manis sekali. Tidak berubah semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, meski sering kali wajah itu terlihat seram dan datar, ada sisi manis dari Mizuki yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh rekan satu timnya. "Aku senang Kimishita bisa tinggal bersama kita. Mulai sekarang, kau akan di sini terus 'kan?"

"Kimishita?"

Pemuda bermata almond itu terperanjat. Pipinya sedikit memerah, pandangannya beralih pada kare miliknya yang masih sisa setengah. Apa boleh ia tinggal bersama Mizuki dan Usui lama-lama? Ia tidak mengganggu? Ia juga tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa. Apalagi, bukannya Usui mau mengenalkannya pada Al--

"Tempat ini milikku, kau tak perlu bayar sewa. Kita patungan listrik, air dan wifi saja. Pasti tertampung dengan gaji yang akan kau terima."

Kembali Usui membaca pikirannya. "Tapi, Usui-senpai, soal Alpha itu?"

Kedua mantan kakak kelasnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mizuki menggumam di sela kunyahan. "Alpha? Kenapa kau mau mengenalkannya kepada Alpha sementara dirimu sendiri tidak ing--"

Usui berbisik di telinga Mizuki, pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang itu mengangguk berulang kali. Menatap Kimishita yang sedikit tegang, lalu Usui yang tersenyum, Mizuki mengangkat piringnya. "Tambah, Usui."

 

* * *

 

Apartemen megah di tengah keramaian Tokyo, lebih megah daripada milik Usui. Usui memencet bel sementara Kimishita--dengan topi dan masker muka--terus berpikir dengan panik. Ia harap Usui tidak sedang mencoba menjodohkannya, ia harap Alpha yang akan ia temui ini tidak mencoba menggigit tengkuknya. Yah, mencoba pun, Kimishita sudah menggunakan collar hitam bergembok emas itu, yang ia sembunyikan lagi di dalam syal merah milik Mizuki.

Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang Omega.

Pintu terbuka, di depannya adalah seorang yang lebih pendek daripadanya. Rambut hitam mangkuk, mata besar dan senyum yang lebar, Kimishita tidak lupa. Sama sekali tidak lupa.

Narukami dari SMA Saku.

"Hee, ternyata kau tidak sedang membohongiku, ya, Usui?" Pemuda itu berjinjit, melihat ke arah Kimishita dengan menyodorkan wajahnya. "Kamu jadi seorang Omega... bagaimana rasanya? Hm, hm? Feromonmu kuat juga, ya. Padahal kau tidak sedang dalam masa Heat tapi samar-samar bisa tercium wangi manis. Kalau ada Alpha yang sangat sensitif hidungnya, menarik, nih."

Kimishita mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, suara hati yang retak," Narukami terkikik, ia bergerak menuju punggung Kimishita dan mendorongnya masuk. "Cepat masuk, aku tak sabar mendengar retakan itu jadi beling yang hancur di lantai."

 

Aah, kenapa dari semua orang, harus dengan Narukami? Kimishita masih ingat, pemuda kecil dengan wajah manis ini sebenarnya adalah seorang sadis. Cocok menjadi seorang Alpha namun tak cocok untuk menjadi manusia sosial. Ia bisa gila kalau harus di-mark oleh Narukami, lebih baik kabur dan, entahlah, mana bisa ia tolak begitu saja 'kebaikan' dari Usui dan Mizuki?

"Seperti yang kubilang, Narukami," Usui duduk di sebelah Kimishita yang menurunkan maskernya ke dagu setelah duduk di sofa putih di ruang tamu Narukami. "Aku ingin kau jadi penjamin bagi Kimishita, agar ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Kau mau, kan? Kaoru bilang kau pasti bersedia membantu. Oh," Usui menoleh ke arah Kimishita, "Kaoru itu penjaminku."

Seingat Kimishita memang begitu. Ada perusahaan yang menerima Omega untuk bekerja di sana, namun harus ada Alpha yang menjadi penjamin mereka, sehingga jika terjadi apa-apa maka semuanya akan dibebankan kepada sang Alpha. Tidak banyak Alpha yang mau dibebankan hal macam ini jadi Omega yang bekerja memang sangat sedikit jumlahnya. Jika Omega sudah ditandai oleh Alpha pun, biasanya mereka hanya akan menjaga rumah dan mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari, tidak turut mencari uang. Kimishita sedikit takjub kalau Usui memiliki penjamin yaitu Kaoru, tapi jika dipikir, Kaoru pasti tidak akan menolak permintaan Mizuki. Betapa Usui--dan Kimishita--adalah Omega yang beruntung.

"Hee, Kaoru-chan bilang begitu?" Narukami menggembungkan pipinya, ia selonjorkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Aku memang bilang sih kalau aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak bilang aku akan terima lho?"

"Narukami-san," entah mengapa Usui menambahkan -san di belakang nama Narukami, "Kimishita-kun adalah pemuda gigih yang pintar. Ia pasti bisa bekerja dengan baik dan tidak akan membuat keributan. Kau tidak mungkin terkena masalah, Narukami-san. Kau hanya menyumbang nama saja, tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi..." Narukami kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memeluk bantal yang ada di atas sofa, menatap Usui dengan mata cokelat yang berkaca-kaca. "Kimishita seram... aku takut..."

Sial. Bocah satu ini...

"Kimishita-kun, ayo," Usui menyikut lengan Kimishita. Entah maksudnya ayo apa, mungkin ia minta pemuda itu untuk membuka suara, tapi Kimishita sendiri tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Membujuk Narukami untuk menjadi penjaminnya? Sejak dulu bahkan ia tidak suka kepada Narukami--lebih-lebih kepada Kaoru. Sekarang ia harus menundukkan kepalanya seperti ini?

Bukannya tidak masalah? Ini juga demi dirinya sendiri.

"Narukami... san," pemuda itu menunduk dalam. "Saya mohon untuk Narukami-san menjadi penjamin saya. Saya tidak akan menyusahkan Anda. Saya akan bekerja giat, gaji saya 50% nya akan saya berikan pada Anda sebagai penjamin. Saya mohon, dengan sangat."

Tawa itu terdengar kencang menggema di ruang tamu. Narukami tergelak hingga jatuh dari sofa, sambil merintih sakit, tawanya masih belum berhenti. "Kau menarik sekali! Bahasa formal? Padaku? Bah, bahkan kau menawarkanku gajimu! Menarik, menarik! Daripada suara hati yang pecah, ini lebih seperti harga dirimu yang pecah! Kimishita kau menarik sekali!"

Usui menggenggam kepalan tangan Kimishita.

"Oke, oke, aku bisa. Aku akan jadi penjaminmu. Tapi aku tidak mau uangmu ataupun yang lain. Hmm..." setelah kembali duduk di atas sofa, Narukami mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir yang mungil. "Kudengar dari Usui, kau pandai bersih-bersih. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pembantuku ketika sabtu dan minggu? Memasak, mencuci, menyapu, mengepel, mengelap, semuanya kau yang kerjakan. Lumayan kan, aku dan Kaoru-chan jadi bisa santai. Bagaimana, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kimishita sih, sebenarnya mau saja, tapi ia terpikir akan fakta bahwa Narukami adalah seorang Alpha. Bagaimana jika ia sedang berdua bersama Narukami, lalu Heat nya muncul, dan ia tidak sempat minum obat? Kimishita tidak mau ditandai Narukami, apalagi dilecehkan oleh pemuda kecil itu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

"Narukami-san, itu tawaran yang bagus tapi sepertinya aku khawatir kalau saja Kimishita akan masuk ke dalam siklus Heat nya dan mempengaruhimu... ini untuk jaga-jaga saja, Narukami-san."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkacak pinggang memelototi dua alumni Seiseki di depannya. "Pelecehan! Aku mana mau sama Omega macam dia ini! Aku juga punya ruangan khusus kok, kalau dia sedang kambuh ya masuk saja ke situ! Dan aku tidak akan menyelingkuhi Kaoru-chan, tidak akan pernah, Usui kau membuatku jengkel!"

"Dengar, Kimishita-kun?" Usui tersenyum lembut pada pemuda di sampingnya. Kimishita memerah, ia mengangguk pelan. Kebaikan, kebaikan, dan hanya kebaikan yang terus ia terima semenjak ia menjadi seorang Omega. Mungkin ini bisa jadi cara efektif untuk melupakan hidupnya yang dulu. Kimishita teringat pada ayahnya, saat ia menerima gaji nanti, ia akan minta Usui untuk mengirimkan setengahnya pada ayahnya. Kimishita juga harus mengasah kemampuan bebersihnya, agar ia bisa cepat membereskan apartemen Narukami dan pulang secepatnya ke apartemen kedua mantan kakak kelasnya. Ia juga akan belajar masak lebih banyak lagi, tidak hanya beberapa menu saja tapi ia akan mencoba membuat makanan manis seperti kue dan permen untuk Mizuki, lalu kopi dan teh yang enak untuk Usui. Ia mungkin lumayan jago memasak tapi masakan yang bisa ia buat hanya sedikit saja, seperti menu masakan kesukaannya, masakan kesukaan ayahnya dan masakan kesukaan--

\--Masakan dengan menu utama tomat.

Bukan cherry tomato, karena pemuda itu benci.

Yang awalnya selalu diejek tidak enak, sampai akhirnya membuat pemuda yang memakannya berbinar-binar, dalang dari kemampuan Kimishita dalam memasak.

Kimishita juga jadi lumayan terbiasa membersihkan ruangan model apartemen karenanya.

Memanaskan air dan menata piring, karena pemuda itu akan mengomel jika Kimishita belum menyiapkannya ketika ia pulang latihan sepak bola.

Pemuda yang tak akan pernah ia ingin temui lagi.

Alpha-nya itu.

Usui menyentuh pipi Kimishita. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

xxxxxxx

Usui membawanya ke perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, lalu berkata jika Usui takkan membantu Kimishita untuk masuk tapi ia yakin pemuda itu akan langsung diterima. Perusahaan pembuat sepatu olahraga. Kimishita langsung ditempatkan di bagian Quality Control.

Di sana ada beberapa Alpha, ada banyak Beta dan ia adalah satu-satunya omega. Alpha yang menjadi ketua QC sangatlah baik dan tampan, ia memperlakukan Kimishita sama dengan yang lainnya--sebenarnya tak ada satupun orang yang mendiskreditkannya di sini. Ruang QC juga terletak dekat dari ruang khusus seandainya Heat terjadi, tapi jika Kimishita 'kambuh' ketika sedang melaksanakan tugasnya dan terjun ke gudang atau tempat produksi, di sana juga susah tersedia ruangan yang mirip-mirip.

Mengapa ada banyak sekali ruangan semacam itu? Karena perusahaan yang bisa menerima Omega hanya sedikit, jadi jika ada, maka fasilitas yang diberi juga harus menampung semua kebutuhan dari Omega. Biasanya sih begitu, tapi menurut Usui, tidak ada yang punya ruang khusus lebih banyak dan menyebar daripada perusahaan ini. Kabarnya, pemiliknya adalah seorang Omega; makanya ia membuat banyak ruangan. Tapi kabarnya lagi, itu hanya sekedar gosip. Toh tidak akan ada Alpha yang mau berada di bawah naungan kepemimpinan Omega. Sebaik dan sehormat apapun mereka pada Omega, masalah pimpinan dan bawahan itu adalah hal lain.

Jadi Kimishita mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dan ia merasa cukup senang berada di sana. Tergolong mudah karena ia adalah orang yang telaten dan sangat mengerti kualitas dari sebuah sepatu, meski ia menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam, ia masih punya satu atau dua teman. Di sore hari ia akan pulang ke rumah bersama Usui, biasanya mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk belanja bahan masakan atau keperluan sehari-hari.

Tiap pergi ke supermarket, Kimishita tak pernah lupa menggunakan topi dan maskernya. Ia juga sejujurnya merasa tak enak dengan collar yang mencekik lehernya; tanda besar bahwa ia adalah Omega sekaligus pelindungnya dari Alpha. Tak jarang ada orang yang menunjuk ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Kimishita menoleh ke arah Usui, mungkin orang-orang itu mengira, Usui adalah seorang Alpha--Alpha nya Kimishita. Terang saja, sampai sekarang pun pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu masih sedikit sangsi. Ia tak pernah melihat Usui kesusahan dan auranya lebih terasa seperti seorang Alpha daripada Omega.

Usui menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara milik Kimishita. Ia bilang, kedua orang tuanya adalah Alpha. Jadi ia yang seorang Beta dididik keras sebagaimana seorang Alpha, orang tuanya pun baik dan suportif terhadapnya, meski ia adalah Beta ia masih anak mereka.

Lalu ia menjadi Omega ketika dirinya masuk SMA. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk menutupi hal itu, namun bau busuk miliknya tak mungkin tak tercium oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak itu, hubungan orangtua-anak mulai merenggang. Hingga akhirnya setelah lulus SMA, Usui yang akan berkuliah membeli apartemen di pinggiran Tokyo, meminta izin untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama Mizuki. Menurut orangtuanya, Mizuki adalah pasangan Usui, meski Mizuki bukan seorang Alpha. Entah wajah senang kedua Alpha itu adalah karena bisa lepas dari anaknya yang Omega atau karena Usui sudah menemukan seorang 'kekasih', Usui jujur jika ia belum pernah sekalipun pulang ke rumah aslinya, meski lokasinya tidak begitu jauh, sama-sama masih di Tokyo.

Menjadi Omega yang tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Omega memang sulit. Membuang hidup lama dan menjalani hidup baru, seperti Usui dan Kimishita saat ini. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasa makin dekat dengan pemuda yang berambut biru. Usui sangat tabah dan kuat. Kimishita kagum dengannya.

Sepulang dari supermarket, Usui mulai memasak sementara Kimishita merapikan isi rumah dan memanaskan air. Pemuda itu melaksanakannya dengan secepat dan sebersih mungkin agar ia bisa langsung ke dapur dan membantu Usui, namun Usui selalu meminta Kimishita untuk langsung duduk atau duluan mandi saja, meski Kimishita juga tidak pernah menurutinya.

Setelah makanan selesai dibuat, mereka akan menunggu Mizuki pulang dan makan bersama. Kimishita kini memiliki uang dan ia bisa ikut membayar bahan makanan, dirinya tak lagi menahan diri dengan hanya air putih. Makanan hari ini adalah steak hamburg, masih mengepul panas di atas meja. Bunyi pintu terbuka dan Usui bangun hendak menyambut Mizuki.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu datang dengan memar di pipinya.

Langsung Kimishita berlari ke ruang tengah dan membawakan kotak P3K. Mizuki mengibaskan tangan ke arah kedua pemuda yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan dan menyantap steak hamburg nya duluan.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera makan aku tidak mau cerita. Makanan seenak ini paling enak kalau dimakan saat panas."

Jadi dua pemuda itu langsung duduk dan memakan makanannya. Mizuki mengunyah pelan dengan bibir yang sobek, menelannya, meminum air putih dari gelas kaca di sebelah piringnya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar kok. Hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Hisahito," suara itu terdengar lembut dan khawatir, "siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

Pemuda itu berhenti mengunyah sebentar, melirik Kimishita, melanjutkan kunyahannya lagi. "Ooshiba."

Telinga Kimishita terasa panas.

"Dia menuduhku menculikmu, Kimishita. Padahal aku tidak, kan? Lalu dia memukulku sekali. Aku bilang, mana mungkin aku menculikmu padahal aku dirawat di rumah sakitnya selama lebih dari seminggu? Ooshiba langsung meminta maaf padaku dan menawarkanku untuk pergi ke rumah sakitnya, tapi aku menolak. Aku ingin cepat makan masakan kalian, sih."

"Kau ini, Hisahito..." suara Usui terdengar sedikit lega, "tapi kau tidak bilang 'kan kalau Kimishita ada di rumah kita?"

"Hmm..." Mizuki menggaruk kepalanya, "aku tidak boleh bilang, kan?"

Kimishita membuang napas panjang. Untung saja.

"Tapi maaf ya, tadi aku sempat mengundangnya datang untuk makan. Habisnya, makanan kalian enak banget sih, sayang kalau cuma aku yang makan, lho? Sayangnya--atau untungnya, ditolak, sih..."

Usui menjitak kepala Mizuki.

 

* * *

 

Lingkar mata sang Alpha terlihat jelas, matanya merah, wajahnya kusam; begitu kata Mizuki. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa bermain bola dengan baik sehingga ia sering ditempatkan di bangku cadangan oleh pelatih. Kimishita mendalih kalau itu hanya akan berlangsung beberapa hari saja, tapi sebulan kemudian pun dia masih saja begitu.

Kimishita tidak pergi jauh, ia masih di Tokyo. Ia hanya menghindari tempat di mana dirinya sering berkunjung dan yang jelas, tidak sering keluar apartemen kecuali pergi ke kantor dan ke rumah Narukami. Lagipula ia sibuk dengan bekerja dan bersih-bersih. Hanya sesekali saja ia pergi di hari minggu dengan Usui dan Mizuki kalau sudah selesai merapikan rumah Narukami. Itupun harus dengan perlengkapan yang banyak: topi, masker, jaket tebal dan tidak lupa; collarnya yang disembunyikan di dalam syal. Untungnya sedang musim dingin jadi penampilannya lebih mirip pemuda yang tidak tahan dingin dibanding orang mencurigakan.

Kimishita memiliki sense fashion yang buruk, jadi ia tak pernah lagi keluar dengan baju pilihannya karena akan tertebak dengan mudah. Usui sering mendandaninya dan meminjaminya baju yang sepertinya sangat, sangat mahal, Kimishita sampai takut kalau lecek yang ia buat akan menurunkan kualitas baju itu.

Hidupnya terasa nyaman sekali, bertiga bersama Mizuki dan Usui. Rasa tak enak yang dulu ada di hatinya mulai menghilang. Tentu saja. Sudah hampir setengah tahun beradaptasi, ia pasti mulai terbiasa.

Alpha nya itu juga mulai terbiasa. Di malam ia menonton pertandingan bola Tokyo vs Kyuushuu bersama Usui di TV, forward yang ada di samping Mizuki adalah pemuda berambut merah kecokelatan yang kini tengah berada di puncak performanya. Seperti sudah lupa akan dirinya, sudah lupa akan semuanya. Lupa akan Omega yang memang minta untuk dilupakan olehnya.

Rasa sakit timbul di dalam dada. Usui mengelus pelan rambut Kimishita, tersenyum tipis.

"Merindukannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Untuk apa? Percuma. Sia-sia."

"Kau panik, Kimishita-kun. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tahu soal dirimu dengannya."

"Usui-senpai, aku tidak akan terjebak."

"Aku tidak menjebakmu?" pemuda bermata biru keabuan itu kini menepuk bahu Kimishita, "Aku bilang aku tahu. Sejak SMA, kan? Kelas dua? Atau sejak kelas satu?"

Mungkin Usui memang seorang esper.

"Seorang Alpha dan seorang Beta... meski begitu kalian terlihat bahagia sekali, lho," Usui terkekeh sedikit, "kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian terkadang, hmm, memberi tanda atas hubungan kalian? Seperti contohnya, saat Ooshiba hendak meny--"

"Usui-senpai tolong, itu hanya masa lalu," muka itu memerah, "tidak usah diingatkan lagi. Lagipula... aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi."

Usui memandang layar TV. Hampir saja Mizuki mencetak gol di situ. "Karena kau yang kabur darinya, kan?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku seorang Omega. Aku tidak--"

"Dulu kau juga cuma seorang Beta."

"Tapi Omega itu hanya pabrik, hanya barang untuk dibuat kepemilikannya, hanya--"

"Kimishita!" Mata yang selalu lembut itu kini berkilat marah. "Kita memang Omega. Kita memang yang paling rendah dalam hirarki. Tapi apa itu berarti kita tidak bisa bahagia? Apa berarti kita serahkan diri kita begitu saja? Apa kita kehilangan kehendak untuk memilih Alpha kita sendiri, Alpha yang mencintai kita?"

"Mana ada Alpha yang mencintai Omega. Hubungan itu hanya berlandas kepada kewajiban dan nafsu."

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau orang baru di dunia ini," Usui meremas pundak Kimishita, "orang baru tidak usah sok tahu. Ada Alpha yang mencintai Alpha, ada Alpha yang mencintai Beta, ada Alpha yang mencintai Omega juga. Kau tidak usah sok tahu."

"Siapa contohnya?"

"Kau tahu orang yang namanya Jin Kazama dan Tsukushi Tsukamoto?"

Oh, tentu saja tahu. Duo bodoh itu. Kenapa memangnya?

"Kau tahu sebulan lagi nama Tsukushi akan jadi Tsukushi Kazama?"

Tidak, Kimishita baru dengar.

"Dan kau mau bilang kalau Kazama-kun tidak pernah mencintai Tsukamoto-kun?"

Kimishita menunduk dalam. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu teorinya tentu tidak selalu benar. Ia hanya tak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri, pada Alpha nya, ia takut. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Meski Alpha nya itu tak lagi cinta padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak percaya dengan siapapun. Tapi kau tahu, Kimishita-kun? Hatimu itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu. Kenapa tak tanya dengan hatimu sendiri? Kau suka padanya karena ia seorang Alpha? Kau bisa bayangkan kalau Alpha absolutmu itu ternyata Beta, atau bahkan Omega, kau masih menyukainya atau tidak?"

Kimishita tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa jawab, hingga akhirnya Usui berhenti menatapnya dan berganti menonton TV lagi. Gol kedua oleh Alpha cintanya itu terlihat sangat, sangat, indah.

Malam itu, Kimishita bermimpi. Tentang ia yang seorang Beta dan seorang Alpha cintanya, dengan dua anak yang manis dan lucu. Beta tidak bisa hamil, ia tahu itu. Sementara Alpha bisa meski kesempatannya hanya nol koma persen dan, meskipun begitu, naluri alamiah dan ego fitrah dari seorang Alpha lah yang menjadi penghalang. Alpha nya itu mengeluh, ia tidak mau punya anak lagi, tapi Kimishita sendiri merasa kalau ia seolah sudah memiliki tiga anak, karena suaminya ini juga bertingkah layaknya anak-anak.

Ooshiba, sebagai apapun, bagaimanapun, tetaplah Kiichi yang ia ketahui. Pemuda egois dan kekanakan yang tanpa Kimishita kira rela memberikan dirinya semalam dua malam untuk membuat buah cinta. Mengandung dengan keluhan yang banyak dan rengekan manja, status Alpha absolutnya itu ia gantungkan, cemooh tak membuatnya malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kimishita sedikit bersyukur kalau sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang Omega.

 

* * *

 

Hari minggu dan Narukami terlihat sangat kesal. Di pertandingan kemarin, Kaoru lebih banyak memberi operan kepada Ooshiba yang mencetak gol sebanyak dua kali. Narukami seolah diabaikan, tidak dipedulikan meski pemuda itu sudah meloncat-loncat--mengikuti cara Mizuki--agar Kaoru mengoper padanya. Tapi Kaoru hanya akan mengoper pada orang yang diyakini punya presentase paling tinggi mencetak gol, dan di hari kemarin, orang itu adalah Kiichi Ooshiba. Jika Kimishita memikirkannya, maka ia hanya akan tambah marah dan sakit hati. Jadi ia coba lupakan dan membiarkan Narukami yang berulang kali membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk.

"Aku tidak mau main sepak bola lagi! Kaoru-chan kejam, ia memilih orang lain daripada aku! Padahal aku yang paling cepat, aku yang paling bisa menangkap pass nya! Ooshiba itu padahal sudah setengah tahun yang lalu jadi jelek, kenapa sih dia akhir-akhir ini malah jadi prima! Kesel kesel kesel! Huwaaaa Kaoru-chan bodoh!"

Berisik sekali. Biasanya pemuda itu memang berisik, namun hari ini terdengar lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Kimishita tidak suka berisik. Tapi ia diam saja dan meneruskan kerjanya, menahan amarah meski urat telah muncul satu-dua di keningnya.

Sampai akhirnya teleponnya berdering. Handphone yang diberikan oleh Usui dan Mizuki itu hanya tercantum nomor mereka berdua, Narukami, Kaoru, teman kantor Kimishita dan telepon rumah Kimishita saja. Awalnya dengan dada berdebar ia kira ayahnya lah yang menelepon, namun nama Usui yang muncul di layar telepon genggamnya. Izin keluar apartemen, ia angkat telpon itu. Suara Usui terdengar sedikit panik.

"Hari ini kau menginap saja di rumah Narukami, ya?"

"Ada apa?"

 

"Mizuki datang dengan Ooshiba yang mabuk--mereka berdua mabuk sehabis pesta kemenangan kemarin malam. Kini keduanya tengah tidur di ruang tengah. Ooshiba bersikeras kalau kau ada di sini dari ceracaunya--Kimishita-kun, dengan terpaksa aku harus memasukkan semua bajumu ke dalam mesin cuci dan mencucinya bersama dengan baju kotor kami, takut-takut Ooshiba akan menemukannya. Kuharap kau tak keberatan juga kalau aku masukkan seluruh barang pribadimu ke dalam tas dan menyembunyikannya di gudang, aku mungkin akan menggosoknya dengan debu dulu sebelum kuletakkan di pojok ruang."

Kimishita terbelalak. "Terima kasih, Usui-senpai... aku mengerti, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti malam."

"Kimishita-kun," suara Usui terdengar berbisik, "Kau yakin tidak mau bertemu Ooshiba?"

"Terima kasih sudah memikirkan aku, Usui-senpai."

Suara tarikan napas yang berat dan panjang. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Jika ia sudah pulang aku akan menjemputmu."

Telpon terputus, kini Kimishita tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa tidur di jalan saja? Atau pulang sebentar--ah, tidak, yang itu tidak boleh. Menyewa kamar? Dengan uang receh yang ia kantongi sekarang ini? Mana bisa.

Apa boleh buat, ia harus memohon kepada Narukami. Kimishita berlutut, duduk simpuh di hadapan Alpha yang manis itu, menceritakan keadaannya. Narukami berhenti merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke atas, bertingkah seolah ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak."

Wah, mudah sekali?

"Tapi kau harus foto tidur satu kasur denganku, aku mau membuat Kaoru-chan cemburu."

Ah.

"Narukami-san, aku--"

"Kau kabur dari Ooshiba kan? Aku akan beri tahu dia kalau kau ada di sini. Kau kira aku tidak punya nomor telponnya? Kutebak ia sedang ada di apartemen Mizuki sehabis mabuk-mabukan kemarin malam. Aku memang tidak ikut karena aku marah pada Kaoru-chan, tapi aku juga kurang lebih tahu soal kondisimu yang pelik itu."

Sial, sejak awal Kimishita sudah tahu jika Narukami adalah orang yang licik. Ingin sekali ia daratkan satu dua pukulan di wajah manis itu dan pergi secepatnya. Tapi kembali ia berpikir lagi. Semua hal yang sudah Mizuki dan Usui lakukan padanya, Narukami lakukan padanya...

Lagi-lagi, ia mengalah untuk balas budi.

"Hanya foto di atas kasur sudah cukup, kan?"

"Iyalah. Memangnya kau kira aku mau tidur sekasur denganmu sampai pagi? Bweeeeeh nggak sudi!"

Narukami yang seperti ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan Alpha setinggi 198cm itu; sama-sama minta untuk ditinju kuat-kuat.

 

* * *

 

Satu foto tidur bersama dan Kimishita cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang empuk Narukami. Ia kenakan bajunya, mengambil selimut di pojok ruangan dan tidur di atas sofa. Benar-benar memalukan, ia belum pernah foto pura-pura tidur dengan telanjang dada di atas kasur orang lain. Dan ia sekarang harus melakukannya bersama Narukami? Bagaimana kalau Kaoru datang kepadanya dan mematahkan lehernya? Ah, Kaoru bukan orang seperti itu. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu kalau Kaoru punya hubungan dengan Narukami. Selama ini ia kira Kaoru suka pada Mizuki.

Apalah, pikirkan saja nanti saat Kaoru benar-benar datang dan mengamuk padanya.

Kimishita menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Apa Alpha nya itu masih ada di apartemen Usui? Bolehkah ia menelepon Usui? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu yang mengangkatnya? Apa ia masih mencari Kimishita hingga saat ini? Ia masih belum melupakannya?

Belum melupakan orang pengecut yang lari darinya selama setengah tahun lamanya?

Kimishita meremas dadanya. Rasanya panas mendesak air mata. Ia meringis, menarik napas dalam, namun panas itu tak juga reda. Malah merambat ke cuping telinga dan seluruh tubuhnya, membuat ia sedikit susah bernapas dan--

Sial. HEAT!

Kimishita rogoh kantung celananya. Harusnya ia simpan obatnya di situ. Mengapa tidak ada? Jatuh di mana?

Di kamar Narukami?

DI KAMAR ALPHA?

Kimishita berusaha menenangkan diri. Tenang. Tenang. Ia tinggal perlu merangkak saja menuju ruang khusus. Ia bisa bertahan sampai pagi sendiri. Ia bisa menunggu Usui datang membawakan obat untuknya. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa-

Sesuatu menekan kepalanya ke lantai marmer.

Bisa--

"Kimi... Shita..."

Sial.

sial sial sial!

"Baumu manis sekali..."

Narukami-san!" Ia berusaha memberontak. Tapi Narukami seolah tidak mau dengar; semua Alpha memang seperti itu, tidak akan mau mendengar teriakan Omega. Tapi Kimishita yang kedua tangannya pun sudah dikekang oleh tangan kanan Narukami kini tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sialnya, collar yang ia terima dari Usui itu pun ia tinggal di dalam kamar Narukami.

Narukami yang sedang menargetinya saat ini.

"Kimishita--"

"Narukami-san, sadar! NARUKAMI!" teriakannya terdengar hingga ke ujung ruangan. Ia yakin bahwa ia lebih, jauh lebih kuat daripada Narukami yang bertubuh kecil, namun posisinya sebagai Omega lah yang membuat Kimishita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dari tekukan Narukami. Betapa dunia begitu kejam membuat peraturan antara superior dan cunguknya, seorang Omega, sekuat apapun, tidak akan bisa melindungi diri dari Alpha.

Tidak akan bisa.

"Narukami! Sadar dan ingatlah Kaoru! Narukami dengar aku! Naru--"

"Berisik kau Kimishita! Aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini!" Air mata jatuh menetes dari pelupuk mata Narukami. "Aku juga tidak mau, tapi, baumu manis sekali!"

"Narukami hentikan!"

"Kaoru-chan, maaf, Kaoru-chan selamatkan aku!"

"Narukami!"

"Kaoru-chan, tolong aku--"

"Jangan!"

"Kaoru-chan--"

Baru saja gigi-gigi itu menyentuh leher Kimishita, Kaoru datang dan menghempaskan tubuh Narukami jauh-jauh. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, menangis dengan air mata berlimpah. Kaoru menendang tubuh Kimishita.

"Bangun dan segera pergi!"

"Kaoru-chan, maafkan aku..."

Kaoru peluk dengan erat tubuh kecil Narukami yang mulai menggigit leher Kaoru. Berulang kali, hingga berdarah, dengan air mata dan isak yang keras. Sementara itu, Kimishita sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Bahkan orang semacam Kimishita pun bisa menangis.

Betapa bodohnya ia. Betapa bodohnya ia. Betapa bodohnya ia!

Beranjak menuju cermin, bekas gigitan itu belum terlalu dalam. Namun tubuh Kimishita terasa merinding. Dunianya yang runtuh kini makin hancur lagi, rata dengan dasar neraka.

Apa yang dipertahankannya selama ini menghilang begitu saja.

Ia resmi menjadi Omega milik Narukami.

Ah, pada akhirnya, ternyata ialah yang mengkhianati Alpha nya itu.

 

* * *

 

Mizuki tak pernah melihat Usui menangis. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang kuat, sangat kuat, bahkan ketika Mizuki menemukannya dilecehkan oleh Alpha pun ia hanya tersenyum dengan senyum pahit yang lembut. Tapi kali ini, Usui menangis di depannya. Berpikir bahwa kali ini ia memainkan peran yang salah dan memberikan saran yang buruk. Kalau yang ia pikirkan tidak demi Kimishita, tapi demi dirinya sendiri. Kalau sisi egois dalam dirinya timbul padahal pemuda itu benar-benar percaya padanya.

Ooshiba yang mendengarnya langsung ikut pembicaraan dengan nada yang lantang dan wajah paling seram yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tinjunya hampir mendarat di pipi Usui sebelum Mizuki menangkap tangan itu. Ia marah, sangat marah, meski ia tahu kalau intuisinya tepat, Kimishita tinggal bersama dua mantan kapten dan wakil kapten klub sepakbola Seiseki; ia tidak tahu kalau Usui bisa mengumpankan Omega nya pada Alpha lain.

Usui berulang kali meminta maaf pada Ooshiba juga. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau dengar, ia langsung memacu mobilnya menuju apartemen Narukami dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya bisa dikejar polisi jika ada yang melihatnya. Untungnya hari sudah larut dan jalanan juga sudah lumayan sepi. Mizuki berteriak untuk Ooshiba perbolehkan naik, namun pemuda Alpha itu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kali ini harus ia saja. Gilirannya yang menyelamatkan Kimishita dan menjadi Hero baginya.

Kalau tidak, ia takkan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya lagi.

Tapi, apa dia bisa menerima Omega yang sudah ditandai Alpha?

Ia bodoh tapi tentu saja ia ingat soal apa yang sudah dipelajarinya berulang kali sejak kecil. Omega yang sudah ditandai Alpha tidak akan bisa menjadi milik Alpha maupun Beta yang lain.

Omega nya itu kini sudah menjadi milik Narukami.

Harusnya ia gigit saja leher Kimishita waktu itu. Sampai putus kalau perlu.

 

* * *

 

Pintu tak terkunci. Narukami sudah tertidur lelap di pelukan Kaoru yang menelepon Usui untuk mengabari keadaan yang terjadi. Ooshiba dan Kaoru saling bertatapan namun keduanya tak bicara apa-apa. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dari ruang khusus itu, mengetuknya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam."

Satu, dua ketuk lagi.

"Buka sebelum aku mendobrak pintunya."

"Ooshiba. Jika pintunya rusak maka feromonnya akan menyebar," Kaoru mengomentari, suaranya terdengar serak. "Kau tahu ada berapa Alpha di apartemen ini?"

Ooshiba tak bergeming. "Berapapun itu, aku masih bisa mengalahkan mereka. Termasuk kau, Kaoru. Dan Narukami. Termasuk kalian berdua. Terutama Narukami, malah."

"Seram," suara kekeh keluar, "Bukannya ini terjadi karena kau tak bisa mengkontrol Omegamu itu? Kau tahu, bahkan setelah masuk ruangan itu pun aku masih bisa mencium wangi manisnya secara samar. Aku ini pria yang sabar dan sanggup menahan diri, Ooshiba. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Diam kau Kaoru, aku sedang bicara dengan Kimishita."

Kaoru tertawa dan menggendong Narukami masuk ke dalam kamar. Ooshiba kembali mengetuk pintu itu, makin kuat, menjadi sebuah gedoran, lebih kuat lagi dan pintunya benar-benar akan rusak.

"Aku bilang buka pintunya, ATSUSHI!"

Lalu pintu itu terbuka. Ooshiba segera masuk dan menguncinya lagi, lalu mencengkeram pemuda yang lebih pendek 23cm darinya. Pipi itu ia dongakkan, lalu ia mulai menelusuri leher Kimishita, melihat bekas gigitan Narukami.

Bekas gigitan yang masih merah.

"Kiichi..."

"Kau pergi dariku, membuatku mencarimu dan saat aku menemukanmu, kau sudah jadi milik Alpha lain?" suara itu begitu dalam terdengar. "Kimishita... Kau--"

"Kiichi..."

"Andai kau membiarkanku menggigitmu kala itu, semua tidak akan jadi begini."

"Kiichi, jangan menangis."

 

"Tapi kau juga menangis," kembali ia cengkeram pipi itu, ditempelkannya kening mereka, kilatan marah tersorot jelas dari mata azurit sang pemuda. "Kau juga menangis, Kimishita. Lihat aku. Lihat aku! Harusnya kau jadi milikku!"

Memang seharusnya begitu. Memang seharusnya Kimishita tidak usah berpikir terlalu muluk.

"Kita pulang. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan memanggil ambulans dan merawatmu di rumah sakitku. Kita cari cara, mungkin mark mu ini bisa hilang, karena belum terlalu dalam. Mungkin kita belum telat--sial, andai aku pintar, aku ingin tahu apa tanda macam ini bisa kita hilangkan. Kimishita, aku--"

"Kiichi,"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih mau bersamaku?"

Dihantukkannya kening mereka. "Kenapa kau sangat dramatis! Ke mana Kimishita yang kukenal! Tentu saja, bodoh! Jangan berlagak menjadi diriku, deh! Meski mark mu itu tidak bisa hilang pun, aku akan ada denganmu. Apa itu perlu kujabarkan? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali setelah jadi Omega? Kimishita bodoh!"

"Meski aku sudah jadi Omega milik orang lain?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa tidak dengar, haa-"

Bibir itu bersentuhan.

Pemuda itu merengkuh dengan erat dan rapuh.

Berharap, entah berharap apa. Mungkin berharap jika semua memang belum terlambat, bahwa ia bisa menebus semua dosanya.

"Kiichi..."

Bisiknya pelan,

"Tandai aku."

 

* * *

 

Kimishita tak lagi menggunakan collarnya, ketika ia berpamitan dengan rekan sejawat dan ketua QC tempatnya bekerja. Mereka memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, mendoakan kebahagiaannya, berharap bahwa Omega ini akan mendapat akhir kisah yang indah bersama Alpha nya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya delapan bulan yang lalu. Usui tak berhenti meminta maaf padanya. Mizuki juga, tapi pemuda itu lebih merasa berdosa karena menjadi orang yang mencetuskan untuk menjadikan Narukami sebagai penjamin. Narukami sendiri tak lagi ingin bertemu Kimishita, namun Kaoru bilang ia benar-benar minta maaf atas yang sudah terjadi, sangat meminta maaf sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Kimishita.

Tidak apa-apa.

Handphone nya berdering. Tsukushi, mengirim foto lewat LINE.

Kereta bayi, ranjang bayi, baju-baju bayi. Pemuda itu semangat sekali dengan kehamilannya yang sudah tujuh bulan berjalan. Di akhir, pesan muncul dengan emotikon yang beragam.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa belanja bersama, Kimishita-senpai? (｡･ω･｡) Jin-kun juga pasti senang kalau kita bisa beli perlengkapan bersama! ≧ω≦ Aku tunggu kabar darimu, ya! (⌒o⌒) Oh ya, Ubukata-san juga akan ikut lho! Katanya ia tidak percaya dengan pilihan laki-laki. Kasihan bayinya. hehehe... (*´∇｀*)"

 

"Bodoh," gumam Kimishita memasukkan handphone ke dalam sakunya. Di depan kantornya sudah ada Alpha berjas hitam dengan rambut coklat kemerahan menunggu sambil memperhatikan jam, ketika melihat Kimishita menghampiri, pemuda itu berlari dan meraih tangan Kimishita.

 

"Hati-hati kalau melangkah, bodoh! Kau lama sekali, aku kira kau jatuh di mana! Makanya aku sudah bilang kan, aku antar kau ke dalam sana!"

 

"Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah, aku tidak perlu kau perhatikan seperti seorang wanita, Kiichi bodoh. Aku bisa sendiri. Jangan berisik di tempat umum."

 

"Tapi kan, kau memang perlu hati-hati! Hei, anakku itu lho, anakku! Penerusku! Kalau kau menabrak sesuatu dan membuatnya jadi anak yang bodoh bagaimana?"

 

"Kalau dia bodoh artinya itu semua salahmu. Kiichi bodoh!"

 

"Kau yang mengandung dan aku yang disalahkan? Pakai otakmu dong, Atsushi! Mentang-mentang hamil besar bukan berarti kau bisa santai dan memperbodoh otakmu i--"

 

Tinjuan mendarat di perut Ooshiba.

 

"Jangan berisik, kubilang! Malu didengar orang!"

 

"Cih," Ooshiba membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan Kimishita masuk dan ia pun duduk di kursi supir, mulai memacu mobil Ferrari miliknya.

 

"Habis ini kita kontrol."

 

"Kazama mengajakku beli peralatan bayi."

 

"Nggak usah, pilihan mereka itu kualitas murah, anakku mana cocok pakai barang murahan seperti itu. Meski ibunya adalah orang miskin, anakku tidak boleh pakai barang murah."

 

"Makin lama kau makin ngelunjak ya, Kiichi..." urat muncul satu persatu di kening dan pipinya. "Kuharap ketika lahir nanti tidak akan ada yang bodoh dan manja seperti ayahnya."

 

"Hei, kenapa tidak bagi rata saja sih? Kembar kan? Satu mirip aku dan satu mirip kamu! Impas toh, kita bikinnya juga barengan."

 

Kali ini jitakan kuat mendarat di ubun-ubun Ooshiba. Pria itu menjerit, namun konsentrasinya tak boleh terganggu jadi ia putuskan untuk protes nanti saja setelah mereka turun. Kimishita menoleh ke arah jendela, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

 

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

 

Ooshiba adalah Alpha nya seorang, dan Kimishita adalah Omega nya seorang.

 

Cincin emas di jari manis kirinya terpantul di kaca mobil, bersinar-sinar dengan cahaya mentari.

 

Ada Alpha yang mencintai Alpha, ada Alpha yang mencintai Beta, ada Alpha yang mencintai Omega.

 

Dan ada Omega yang mencintai Alpha nya juga.

 

Coba tebak, contohnya siapa?

**Author's Note:**

> Fakta berikut ini berusaha disiratkan sebisa mungkin:
> 
> Ooshiba>Kimishita  
> Usui>Mizuki  
> Kaoru>Mizuki  
> Narukami>Kaoru  
> Kazama>Tsukamoto
> 
> Hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> Aku sudah coba menjelaskan soal omegaverse di dalam fanficnya, jadi kuharap sudah ada gambaran soal bagaimanakah omegaverse (versiku) itu :D  
> Silahkan beri komentar! Akan sangat membantu :D  
> BTW, A to O itu bisa jadi Atsushi to Ooshiba atau Alpha to Omega lho! Aku baru sadar sehabis bikin judulnya hehehe /nggakpenting


End file.
